D Gray Man: Changing History
by OwlCode
Summary: Lavi, Allen, Lenalee and Bookman were just on another mission to find innocence. Lavi thought it was just another accommodater he found that day, but little did he know that she will lead him to a future completely different from that of a Bookman. Nao may seem like a normal girl to all the others, but to Lavi she a different entity all together. Meant to be LavixOC.. we'll see :)
1. Nao

**Chapter 1: Nao**

"Have ya' heard of any weird things happenin' around here?"

Nao blinked. Standing before her were four oddly-dressed people she's never met before. One had distinctive white hair and a strange marking on his left eye. The boy asking her a question had red hair, a bandana, and an eyepatch. An innocent-looking girl with two long pigtails stood behind the two boys, and next to her was a short and serious faced old man. All four were wearing black and white clothing that bared a chrest.

"Um… are you okay?" the white-haired asked.

Nao bit her lip. There were some weird events happening in the town. Painting, statues, and dolls have recently begun to spring into life. At first many things were out of control, it wrecked havoc as the mysterious phenomenon spread throughout the town. But it soon died down and objects have only been moving in a few places, not many were seen jumping around the town lately.

"Uhhh... Lavi, I think you might have scared her."

"Whadya mean, Allen? There's no way anyone could be scared of lil' ol' me! Riiight?"

But Nao couldn't tell the people before her any of this. If they were officials of some sort they were going to investigate and probably try to prevent the phenomenon. And that would mean trouble for her.

"Sorry, I've only been in this town for a month. I wouldn't know if anything has been going on," Nao replied, hiding and gripping her arms behind her. Even though they were covered by the wristbands, Nao couldn't help but feel like she needed to hide them.

"I see. Oh well. Sorry to bother you, and thanks for the help!" the white-haired boy replied and waved goodbye to her. The strange group left without asking anymore questions.

Once they were gone, Nao relaxed her grip and sighed. _Hopefully they won't be back, I don't want to deal with any more trouble._ She began walking back to her apartment when a crane popped off the painting on the wall next to her and flew into the sky. Along the way, some girls playing with their dolls screamed when their dolls suddenly sprung to life. When Nao arrived at the entrance to her apartment complex two lion statues guarding the doors bowed to her. She ignored all of it.

Closing the door to her apartment behind her, Nao let out a loud sigh. "Why does this keep happening?"

Nao dropped the groceries she picked up at the market on the kitchen table. She slowly took off her wristbands on both her arms and sure enough, the symbols on them changed again. Her left hand looked like a flickering flame and on her right was a bird, pecking at some invisible bug beneath it.

"Bleeeh…" Nao shivered and quickly covered both birthmarks up with the wristbands again. These things were really creeping her out. She was starting to get the hang of controlling things around her though. Creatures near her began to move around less and less the more Nao willed them to.

"Soon things will be under control," Nao told herself calmly. "Don't. Panic."

 _*Meanwhile..._

"Yeah! Things have been coming to life! Like sometimes trees and animals in my paintings will start to move like they're alive!"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Uhhhh… About a month I'd say."

"Okay, thank you very much, mister!"

"No problem, young lad!"

"Allen!" Allen turned around to see Lavi running towards him.

"All the townspeople are saying the same things, objects around the town have been coming to life," Allen informed Lavi.

"So you too, huh. Hey, I just passed by a statue of a dragon, and it roared at me! Wanna see?"

"Um probably later, we need to find out what is causing this as soon as possible."

"I think I have an idea!" Lenalee greeted the two boys as she walked up to them. "People at the nearby market have been saying that noticeably more things come to life in the mornings just as the market opens!"

"So whatever is causing this would be around that area at that time," Lavi determined.

"That's great! Then let's go visit the market tomorrow morning!" Allen declared.

"Yes! That means we have time to explore this town!" Lavi boasted excitedly.

Lenalee nodded, "Then I'll go look for a place to stay for the night."

"Maybe I'll try some of that famous chinese tea…" Bookman mumbled as he walked away.

When both Lenalee and Bookman left, Lavi turned to Allen, "So whadya wanna do, Allen?"

"Ehehehe… I'm a bit hungry so…" Allen looked at Lavi, patting his growling stomach.

"Ehhh? But we just ate!"

"Sorry…"

"It's fine. I'll just look around town then," Lavi replied, waving his hand as he sauntered off.

"Alright, be careful Lavi! There might be akuma lurking around!" Allen shouted after him.

"Gotcha!"

 _*Meanwhile..._

"But still this is pretty cool," Nao muttered to herself as she looked at the painting of the beach in her room. It's absurdly blue waves rose up and down the serene shore, giving off an awfully relaxing sound. She could even hear seagulls chirping, though they were painted a bit too small for her to observe flying around.

"I wanna try something…" Nao looked around the room for any form of artificial life until she spotted the glass figure of a white rabbit sitting at the entrance of her apartment. "Maybe if I…" Nao pointed at the glass rabbit. "Move."

And with that the rabbit hopped into life, it sniffed around for a bit before hopping towards Nao. "Woah wait hold up," Nao stepped back and waved her hands in front of her. But the rabbit continued to hop slowly towards her. _It's actually kind of cute._

Hesitantly, Nao put out her hand, letting the rabbit sniff her. When it seemed satisfied, Nao proceeded to pet it gently.

"Huh." It's smooth and glassy surface felt cool to the touch. The rabbit sat obediently as Nao continued to pet it. "Awww, you're not so bad."

The rabbit poked its nose at Nao's wristband. "Hm? You wanna see this?"

She removed the band, revealing the mark of the bird. The rabbit pawed at it playfully, and the bird jumped back a little. "They're so cute!"

Suddenly the rabbit's ears perked up. It sniffed the air for a while before jumping up and down in a panicked way. "Woah woah woah what? Oh my g-!" Nao stumbled back as the rabbit began jumping all around the room before finally stopping in front of the door.

"What's wrong? Wanna go out?" Nao slowly opened the door. As soon as the door opened wide enough, the rabbit hopped out of the apartment.

"Ack wait! Get back here! It'll be bad if you broke!" Nao ran after the rabbit.

 _*Meanwhile..._

"What can I do~" Lavi sang as he walked down the street with his arms behind his head. "I'm kinda bored- WAAAH!" Lavi jumped back when a white rabbit suddenly hopped out in front of him. "What the- oof!"

"Opps!"

Lavi felt someone bump into him. He steadied himself so he wouldn't fall over.

"Sorry about that!" A girl about his age bowed apologetically to him.

"Oh! Uhhh don't worry about it!" Lavi smiled. _Hm? It's the girl from before…_

He heard a sort of clanking noise beside him and turned his attention to see the white rabbit from before jumping up and down in front of another man.

"Lee!" Lavi heard the girl who bumped into him call out.

"Nao, it's good to see you," the man greeted the girl. "Is this rabbit yours?"

"Oh, um I guess?" Nao hurriedly picked up the jumping rabbit. "Lee, I thought you weren't feeling good. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, don't worry about me," the man replied politely.

"Are you sure? I know it must be hard for you to lose your sister…"

"I'm fine, really," Lee laughed.

Nao frowned, she looked troubled. And so did Lavi, this man who lost his sister caught his attention. _Following the pattern, this would mean…_

"LAVI GET BACK!" Allen's voice rang out from down the street. Lee's body suddenly began to twist and swell oddly.

"I knew it! Innocence activate!" Lavi quickly drew out his hammer. He looked back at Nao, "Stay back! Big hammer, little hammer. Grow. Grow. GROW!"

Nao gasped as Lee's body burst into the form of a monster. It was now a floating object embedded with what looked like a bunch of barrels with the face of a crying crown. Terrified by the sudden turn of events, Nao shrieked as more bodies of townspeople around her transformed into monsters. The rabbit in Nao's arms began to writhe in her arms, trying to get away. Soon the monsters filled the entire town, surrounding her and Lavi, who she recognized as one of the strange people she met this morning. Lavi swung the hammer and it made contact with the monster closest to him.

"Akuma!" he shouted as another boy, the white-haired one, joined him.

"Yeah, it looks like almost the entire town is filled with them. Innocence activate!"

Nao gasped as she watched the left hand of the white-haired boy transform into a large gray claw. "Your hand!"

The white-haired boy looked back and smiled, "Oh this? Don't worry about it. It's supposed to happen." Just as he finished his sentence a akuma lunged at him, but the white-haired boy swiped at it with the large claw and it disappeared.

"Awww there were exorcists here? That's no fun~" a girl's voice echoed from somewhere above. "And I was so close to getting the innocence!"

"Road!"

"Hi~ Allen."

"Noah!" Lavi glared at the girl floating over them.

"What do you mean? Are you saying there's innocence here, Road?" Allen asked the girl.

"That's right~," Road pointed at Nao, "That girl beside you, she has innocence in her."

"Huh?" Both boys turned around to look at Nao.

Nao pointed at herself and blinked, "Me?"

"That's right, and we're here to capture you!" Two different looking akumas appeared behind Nao. One grabbed her and lifted her up into the air. "Not good!" Nao gasped as the ground grew further away. She gripped the rabbit tighter in her arms, making sure to not drop it.

"No!" Allen prepared to jump but was stopped by the second akuma. "Tch, level 2."

"I'm not letting you get her so easily~"

"Same here!" Lavi jumped up towards Road and hammered down at her. Road laughed playfully and floated back, avoiding the attack. "I'll leave this up to you, akumas~" And she disappeared.

"Tch! She got away."

"Lavi!"

"I know! Fire Seal!" A chinese (/japanese) character for fire appeared on the ground. Lavi lifted his hammer to hit the seal before the level 2 akuma holding Nao floated over the seal.

"I think not!" the akuma laughed, "If you use that now, this girl will suffer, right?" Lavi gritted his teeth and lowered his hammer.

 _I'm getting in the way of the exorcists._ Nao frowned. _I need to somehow get out of this._ "She said I had innocence right?" Nao called out to Lavi.

"Huh? Yeah, but what are you… oh!" Lavi understood what she was trying to do. "You know how to use it?" he shouted back.

"If I remember clearly it was…" Nao closed her eyes and tried to remember. _The white-haired boy shouted something earlier about innocence, and his arm transformed so he could use it to fight._

"Hm? What do you think you're trying to do?" the akuma holding Nao asked her suspiciously.

"Here goes…" Nao took a large breath of air. "INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!"


	2. Bookman

**Chapter 2: Bookman**

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!" Nao screamed as loud and clear as she could, making sure that what she wanted to happen will happen.

A greenish-light engulfed Nao, blinding her for a moment. Then she felt something on her back, pushing the akuma holding her away.

"What? You were an exorcist too? Gaaaah!" the akuma screamed as it got thrown back.

"What the-."

Nao heard flapping sounds and Lavi's gasp as she slowly opened her eyes. _Even after the akuma released me, I'm not falling?_

"What's happening- woah… waaaaAAAH! I HAVE WINGS. THERE ARE WINGS. OH MY GOD WINGS," Nao screamed in surprise as she looked behind her. "AWESOME!"

"Careful, Nao!" Lavi screamed, trying to get her attention. "He's right behind ya!"

"Woops-!" Nao back flipped away just in time to see the akuma coming at her.

"That was close." She heard clicking noises as the akumas around her prepared to fire. "Ohhhh. Not good." Nao, who still felt a bit unsteady flying, willed her wings as much as she possibly could to move out of the way. And before she knew it, she was high above the flock of akumas and the other exorcists.

Pink bursts of energy below her indicated that the akumas fired. Nao was safe, but the akumas had turned their attention to the other exorcists beneath her. _I want to help them, but I don't know how._ Nao frowned and looked around her, hoping for something that could help. She felt the rabbit in her arms paw at her right wrist. She looked down at them and noticed the birthmark of the bird was shining. Nao lifted her other wristband, revealing the other glowing birthmark underneath that still displayed a flickering flame.

"Are you saying these are my powers?" Nao asked the rabbit. It nodded.

Nao eyed both markings. "Well, I'm assuming the bird is giving me wings. So what does the fire do?" she asked. The rabbit tilted its head.

"You don't know either, huh." Nao took a deep breath, "Then let's do this." The rabbit's ears perked up. It looked at Nao as she flapped her wings back in preparation.

"With trial by fire!" Nao charged, diving straight into the flock of akuma.

...

Lavi swung his hammer in front of him at an attempt to block the akumas' incoming attack. "Tch, there's too many!"

"Lavi!" All of a sudden a large flame engulfed the enemies in front of him, stopping their advance. The girl from before landed lightly on top of Lavi's hammer.

"Nao?"

"'Sup! The introductions will have to wait until later. I'm here to help now," Nao smiled down at Lavi.

Lavi grinned, "Sounds good, but you'll have to get off my hammer first."

Nao laughed and launched herself at the nearest akuma. The marking on her wrist glowed brighter as Nao placed her left hand in front of her, summoning a torrent of flames that engulfed the akuma before her.

"Amazing," Lavi breathed as he watched Nao plow straight through the horde of akuma. It surprised him, to think someone could learn to fight akuma so quickly.

"Gonna help or what?" Nao stopped and asked Lavi.

"Oh! Uh…" Lavi slapped his face. _What am I staring at? Geez, I don't have time for this!_ Circles of every element appeared around his hammer as Lavi raised it high above his head. "Fire Seal: Conflagration of Ash!" Lavi swung his hammer down as hard as he could. A ring of fire formed as he stamped the ground with the fire symbol. The head of what seemed like a large snake made of fire burst from the center, devouring and destroying the remaining half of akuma in an instant along with the level 2. Lavi blinked.

"Awesome!" Nao called as she landed in front of Lavi, wearing a large grin. "Thanks, that helped a lot! I was getting kinda tired too."

Lavi looked down at his now shrunken hammer, perplexed.

"Is something wrong?"

"Ah- no nothin'!" _Get a hold of yourself. Why are you spacing out so much today? Well, that seal just now did turn out a lot stronger than expected._

"Guys, behind you!"

The peaceful moment didn't last long when Lavi felt a strong impact on his right side. Before he knew it, Lavi was flung right into a building. "GAH!"

"Lavi!" Nao and Allen screamed. Allen looked at Nao quizzically. _When did this girl get wings?_

Just then, Allen heard a familiar hum behind him, he turned around just in time to find the level 2 he was fighting aim at Nao, who was making her way towards Lavi. But he noticed too late, Allen watched in despair as dark matter launched itself at Nao.

"NO!" Allen could only scream.

Nao heard Allen scream and turned her head around to see the projectile closing in on her. Nao gasped. Unable to move in time, she braced herself for impact. At that moment, something struggled in her arms and hopped out. There was a instance of blinding brightness. Nao heard something shatter, and when the light died down, the rabbit was gone from her arms. A moment later Nao realized what had happened. She stood there, stunned.

"Tch, I didn't get her." The akuma that just fired lifted it's barrel, preparing to fire again. But it was too late. Allen stood behind the akuma. His arm transformed into a cannon, and he fired at point blank. The only thing Nao saw was a light and the akuma fading away.

"Are you alright?" Allen asked, walking up to the girl. He looked down, noticing shards of white glass on the ground before her. "What happened?"

"I'm fine," Nao bent down and brushed her fingers over the broken parts of the glass rabbit. It wasn't moving anymore.

"It protected me."

 _...*Time Skip*..._

"Oh yeah! We haven't had a proper introduction yet. My name is Allen. It's nice to meet you!" Allen extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Allen," Nao smiled and shook his hand.

"My name's Lenalee. I hope we can become good friends!"

"Me too."

"I'm sure ya know by now but I'm Lavi," Lavi grinned. "Nice ta meet ya! And this panda here is- GEH."

Nao winced as Lavi got hammered into the ground by the old man standing next to him. "THAT HURT, OLD MAN!"

"Who do you think you're calling a panda! You idiot!" he turned his attention to Nao. "Naomi Chaput, the innocence accommodator, yes? It's nice to meet you. I don't have a name so just call me Bookman." The old man extended his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Bookman," Nao replied, shaking his hand. _Huh? Did I tell him my full name?_

"Is it okay that we call you Nao?" Lenalee asked.

"Yup, that's what most people call me."

After the fight, Nao, Allen, and Lavi joined up with Lenalee and Bookman at the train station. They planned to accompany Nao back to the Black Order, where she would become an exorcist and join the war between akuma and exorcists. Or more accurately between the Millennium Earl and exorcists. The group was on their train ride to headquarters when Allen and Lavi explained everything from akuma to innocence to the Millennium Earl and Noahs.

"So i'll be fighting as an exorcist too," Nao responded after a long explanation.

"Are you worried?" Lenalee asked, concerned.

Nao shook her head, "Just a little anxious, that's all." _War, huh._ Naomi sighed and looked out the window, she listened to the rattle of train tracks as a plain of virescent grass passed her by in a blur.

Lavi's eyes narrowed. He's gotten quite good at reading people after all these years of observing them, and he could tell that something troubled Naomi. _Oh well, whatever._

"It's been a long day, why don't we all get some rest?" Lenalee suggested. "It's going to be a long ride back after all."

"Your right," Nao mumbled, rubbing her eye. She couldn't tell if it was because of the soothing vibrations of the train or the fight she had with the akuma, Nao felt worn out. So many things happened in one day, meeting exorcists, discovering her powers, fighting akuma, packing and moving to the Black Order. Nao just wanted to sleep, so she closed her eyes, letting the gentle sway of the train take her over...

…

 _They're all asleep. That didn't take long._

"You aren't going to sleep? Lavi." Bookman muttered, peering at the boy.

"Someone's gotta keep an eye out right?" Lavi answered. "You just get some sleep, old man."

Bookman looked at Lavi for a moment before accepting the response and dozing off. Lavi laid back and sighed, he didn't feel tired and wasn't quite sure why.

…

It's been two hours since the train departed. Lavi sat patiently in his seat, reading a small book in his hand. A comforting hue of azure and crimson light filled the compartment as the train made its way to the other side of the mountain range they had entered a while ago. Lavi heard Nao stir awake in the seat across from him.

"Lavi?" she mumbled, rubbing her eye.

"Whatsup, Nao. Get enough rest?" Lavi asked with a small smile.

"Mhm. Lavi, you're reading a book?"

"Yeah, something the matter?" Lavi slowly closed the book.

"Oh nothing. You just didn't strike me as someone who would read books, that's all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lavi laughed quietly with Nao. "Well, I suppose it's because I'm working to become a Bookman."

"Bookman?" Nao looked at the old man sleeping next to Lavi.

"In this world, Bookman is the only one who knows about what people call hidden history. We record and research stuff that don't appear in your typical history books," Lavi explained. "Well, I'm currently working my way to becoming the successor."

 _Bookman... recording history..._ Nao smiled, "So, you're traveling around the world to observe and record what is happening in this time period?"

Lavi nodded and grinned, "It's a troublesome job, ya' know."

 _Then why are you doing it?_ Nao asked in her mind, keeping up with her smile. "So what are you going to do with all the information?"

"Eh?" _What was I doing this for again? That's right, I thought it was cool… to know what others don't and remain observant as I watch the world move on, separated from it all…_

Nao blinked and looked down regretfully, it looked like a sensitive topic for him. "Lavi, I-." Nao stopped midsentence. She and Lavi heard something shuffle beside them.

Allen, slightly disturbed by the noise, repositioned himself and mumbled something before falling still and breathing deeply again.

Nao grinned. An idea just popped into her mind. "Lavi, do you have a marker?"

Lavi nodded then smirked, pulling out the marker that he's been keeping stashed in his pocket just for occasions like this. He looked at Nao who looked back and nodded with a serious expression. _Here's the mission: give all the exorcists here a much-needed makeover, and do so discretely._ Lavi nodded back, letting Nao know he received the message.

"Then let us begin," Nao whispered with a sly look on her face.

...*Mini Timeskip*...

 _Perfect!_ Nao leaned back, admiring her work of art.

Lavi, peered over her shoulder to look at Allen's doodle-filled face. _That's a real masterpiece right there, Nao!_ Wearing a cheesy grin, he high-fived Nao (quietly). All of the exorcists in the compartment have fallen victim to their face-doodling practices. Mission complete!

 _Thanks! You're not so bad yourself!_ Nao mouthed the words to Lavi.

 _Hehe, with practice comes perfection!_ He mouthed back. The two partners in crime began to giggled uncontrollably at the thought of watching their companions' expressions twist in horror as they discover what abomination has happened to their faces.

 _I kinda feel bad for doing this to Lenalee though._ Nao thought to herself just as she heard Allen stir.

"Mmm? Lavi is that you?"

 _Geh!_ Nao and Lavi eyes widened in terror. Both of them froze, not daring to move an inch until Allen fell back asleep again.

 _He's a light sleeper ain't he?_ Lavi thought, sweat-dropping. (^_^")

 _Let's get out of here while we can…_ Nao mouthed, signaling Lavi to follow her. Sliding open the compartment door as quietly as they could, Lavi and Nao tiptoed silently out of the room. Once they reached the end of the train's hallway, Nao gestured to a narrow staircase nearby. "Want to go up? I think the second layer is a dining area," Nao suggested, keeping her voice low as many of the passengers were asleep in their small cabins at this time.

"Sounds good, let's go!" Lavi followed Nao and making his way up the stairs. But as soon as he was about to reach the top, Nao stopped in front of him. "Hm? Nao, whatsup?" Lavi asked, trying to look around her to see what she stopped for.

Nao turned her head around, revealing a big smile. "Seems like we're really lucky tonight," she stated before finishing the climb.

Lavi tilted his head sideways before taking the last step up to the second floor. When Lavi finally looked up, he saw Nao beaming brightly and pointing upward, "Look!"

Instantly his mouth fell agape with incredulity. What he saw surprised him so much that Lavi noticeably gave his very first genuine reaction in a long time. Plastering the ceiling was a smooth, almost rich cloak of black, dotted with dazzling clouds of silver specks and a tinge of lavender, sapphire, and gold. Lavi gawked for a moment longer before noticing that what he was looking at wasn't the ceiling. He was gazing through the dome-shaped glass above him, straight at the night sky. Lavi inhaled, he almost forgot to breathe.

"This is… Is this…?" was the only thing Lavi managed to say.

"This is our Milky Way," Nao answered.

 _This? Our Milky Way? I never knew…_ He continued to stare up at the sky, taking the view in.

"Lavi."

Lavi looked at Nao, standing with the scenery around her and smiling gently at him.

"Does your journey as a Bookman give you experiences like this?"

 **A/N It's 2 AM XP**

 **Just as a preview, tomorrow (Aug 10) will be a very special day!**


	3. Celebrate

**Chapter 3: Celebrate**

Just waking from the folds of sleep, Allen blinked open his eyes. Small rays of sunlight just began to filter in through the curtains of the compartment window. Rubbing his eyes, Allen groggily looked around the small cabin.

"Huh? Where are Lavi, Nao, and Bookman?"

…

"Lavi."

Lavi recognized this voice, though it wasn't one he was expecting.

"Lavi, wake up."

Lavi's eyes snapped open, he remembered every thing. _That's right, I was playing cards with Nao on the top floor of the train when…_

"What are you doing, Lavi." The stern voice called out again.

 _I fell asleep._ Lavi, slowly lifted his head from the dining table that was littered with playing cards. Sitting across from him, Nao still had her head on the table, sound asleep. The night sky was replaced by an early morning sky, dimly lighting the empty dining area. Lavi turned his head sideways to see the old man's familiar stern face.

"Were you here all night last night?" Bookman asked.

Lavi nodded, "Y-yeah."

Bookman looked at Nao. "I don't think I have to remind you, Lavi. To achieve our goal, Bookman have to remain unbiased and observant at all times."

Lavi looked at Nao, frowning.

"Don't get attached."

Lavi looked back at Bookman then noticed something. There a moment of silence until Lavi couldn't hold back anymore. He burst into laughter.

…

Allen slid open the compartment door and peered down both sides of the hall. Behind him, Lenalee woke up.

"Allen? What's wrong?" she asked, rubbing her eye.

"Lavi, Nao, and Bookman are gone." Allen turned to look at Lenalee. His eyes widened.

"What? Oh-" Lenalee looked at Allen's face and almost burst into laughter but held back. She didn't want to look rude. Allen was doing the same, they both noticed and pointed at each other.

"Could it be, both of our faces... ?" Lenalee giggled.

Allen's right hand formed into a fist. "Laviiiiiiiiiiii." _I want to punch him so bad._

…

"LAVI YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Allen's voice boomed up the second floor as he made his way up. Lavi was on the floor, laughing hysterically and holding onto his stomach. Nao, who was just beginning to wake up from all the noise, lifted her head up to see what all the commotion was.

"Lavi, whatsup all of a sudde-" Nao froze and stared at Allen and Bookman's enraged expressions before beginning to laugh uncontrollably with Lavi.

"Ah! Nao! How come your face didn't get drawn on!" Allen shouted. "Don't tell me you…," his tone changed. "The two of you-!"

"Geez, Allen, you have to keep it down! It's still early in the morning!" Lenalee called out as she came up the stairs.

"There's no way I'm going to let you guys get away with any of this!" Allen cracked his knuckles. "I'll give you a good pounding."

"Allow me to join you." Bookman and Allen closed in on the two, emitting a menacing aura.

"W-wait. Guys-!"

"We apologi-WAAAAH!"

…

By the time they disembarked the train, the sun rose high above the exorcists' heads.

"Geez… couldn't ya'll go a little easier on us? " Lavi groaned as he stepped on the station platform.

"My back…," Nao groaned, stumbling out the station.

"You both brought this upon yourself. Right?" Allen huffed.

"That's right," Bookman nodded in approval.

"Well, I'm sure you didn't have to hit them that hard. It's was just some drawing on our faces. Plus, they apologized," Lenalee giggled.

"I don't get how you can't be mad, Lenalee. They drew on your face too."

"Lenalee is much more mature than you two demons," Nao pouted at Allen and Bookman.

"You're the one to talk!" Bookman and Allen criticized back.

"Hehe."

Some short distance away from the train station, a boat was waiting for the group of exorcists. They boarded and headed towards what seemed to Nao like a very tall cliff. Even though it was well in the afternoon, dense clouds hanging over the cliff completely blocked the sunlight, giving the area an oddly creepy look.

"Ummmm…" Nao gulped, suddenly hesitant about coming here. "Don't tell me."

"Our headquarters are all the way on the top of that cliff," Allen informed. "Don't worry, there are elevators."

"Right…" Nao mumbled as the boat slowly rowed towards an opening at the bottom of the cliff. Once they were inside the dark cave, Nao could see rows of lamps lit on the walls. They rowed for a good while before reaching a platform where Allen docked the boat. Nao followed the group up a flight of stairs and entered a large auditorium where she was greeted by a man in a white coat.

"Welcome home, everyone." He smiled as the exorcists walked in.

"Brother!" Lenalee ran up to the man to greet him.

"We're back!" Allen declared happily.

 _It's just like they are arriving back home._ Nao blinked with surprise. Though the building looked gloomy, it actually felt warm and welcoming.

"You must be the exorcist Naomi, am I right? Welcome to the Black Order european headquarters. I'm Komui Lee, chief of the science division." Komui extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to know you."

"The pleasure is mine," Nao smiled, shaking hands with him.

"I know you've come a long way, but I'd like you to come with me. We have to check a few things."

"I don't mind," Nao replied. _I wonder what it is._

"I'll take your luggage for you," Lavi offered.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

"Then let us be on our way," Komui suggested. He turned around and headed to the opposite side of where the others were going.

"Um… where to, may I ask?" Nao spoke up a bit hesitantly.

"I'm going to take a look at your Innocence in the lab," Komui answered. "This is our science department." Nao and Komui entered a large research facility filled with equipment and scientists running around, trying to finish their work.

"It looks busy here," Nao pointed out.

"Well, there's always work coming in." Komui sighed. "It becomes such a pain sometimes."

"I can imagine," Nao responded as she watched a group of scientists trying to keep a tall pile of paper from toppling over.

"Push harder, Johnny! It's going to fall!"

"I'm trying, captain!"

"This way," Komui gestured Nao to a nearby room that looked like a laboratory. "I understand you're an accommodator, can you show me your innocence?"

"These?" Nao took off the wristbands on both her arms and showed the markings to Komui. "Oh, it changed again!" The markings that were once a bird and a flame turned into a cat and sword.

"Does it change often?"

"Sometimes. At least once every day."

"Hm… oh!" Komui's eyes widened with surprise as the cat on Nao's right hand licked its paw. "It moved!"

"That happens a lot. The symbols move as if they were alive. And sometimes, drawings or statues around me will start coming to life too."

"I'm assuming it's a side effect of using your Innocence." Komui's glasses glistened with curiosity. "I was told you fought the akuma as well. Can you show me what your Innocence does?"

"Okay. Innocence, activate!" Both markings shone the moment Nao finished her words. But she didn't feel the wings on her back this time like she was expecting. "Huh?"

"Woah! Uh…" Komui reached up and pinched something on top of Nao's head. "Interesting cat ears… I guess."

"Huh? Cat ears?! I have a tail too." Nao looked behind her. "That's weird, the other day I had wings."

"Wings?"

"Mhm." Nao nodded, then remembered something. "Oh yeah! Since yesterday the symbol on my right hand was a bird, it gave me wings! But now it's a cat."

"I see, very interesting indeed." Komui took a sip of his coffee. "It looks like you can take on the ability of whatever symbol is on on your wrist. But that's odd."

"What is?" Nao asked worriedly.

"Your innocence has properties of both a parasitic and equip-type innocences." Komui smiled, "I'll explain that later, but since today's schedule will be a little packed for you, why don't we move on?"

Nao blinked, "Okay." _What else am I going to do today?_

Nao and Komui exited the science wing of the headquarters and headed to it's center. They boarded what seemed like a large floating platform that was shaped like an upside down pyramid. "This is an elevator that leads to the core of our headquaters. We'll be visiting Hevlaska to check your synchronization rate with your innocence."

"Okay," Nao nodded.

"Wait!"

Nao turned around as she heard someone hop on to the elevator moments before it began descending.

"Lavi?!" Nao called out to the red-head with surprise.

"Yo! Whatsup?" Lavi greeted the two cheerfully.

"Lavi, what are you doing here?" Komui asked confusedly.

"I was going to the cafeteria before Lenalee asked me to go with Nao," Lavi stated, scratching his head. "I'm not sure why. Something seems to have happened in there."

Komui scrunched his eyebrows confusedly before realizing something. Ah, of course. "In that case, Lavi, you are welcome join us. We were just about to check on Naomi's synchronization rate. Afterwards can you show her around headquarters?"

"Sure, I'm cool with that."

…

 _2%_

 _10%_

 _22%_

 _38%_

 _52%_

 _70%_

 _74%_

"It appears that 74% is your maximum synchro rate you and your Innocence are capable of."

The glowing entity known as Hevlaska lowered Nao back on to the platform. "What's a synchro rate?" Nao asked, still feeling a little tingly from whatever Hevlaska did to her.

"The number indicates your ability level when you activate your anti-akuma weapon. The lower the synchro rate the more difficulty you will have activating, putting you at higher risk for permanent damage," Hevlaska informed.

"I see. Thank you, Hevlaska!" Nao smiled. The being seemed to be a bit taken aback from Nao's response. "I got to know a little bit more about my innocence."

"Nao, may God's divine protection be within you," Hevlaska nodded before the elevator began to ascend. Nao waved goodbye to the exorcist.

"74% is pretty impressive ya know?" Lavi commented.

"Hehe, thanks! What was your percentage?" Nao rubbed her head bashfully as the elevator stopped.

"Close to your's, actually, 75%," he replied with a large grin.

"Che," Nao stuck her tongue out. "You still got higher."

Lavi hopped off the elevator and stretched. "Well, let's get going! I'll show you where the dormitory and your room are." He began walking down a small hallway. "Here's with the the girls' hallway is. The door on the very end next to the window is where your room is."

"Cool!" Nao exclaimed happily. _I get my own room!_

"I think Lenalee has your keys. Let's go look for her," Lavi suggested as he headed back down the hall.

"Do you know where she is?"

"That's where I last saw her, so I'm assuming that's the case," Lave replied. "I'm pretty hungry too."

"Yeah, same. We didn't eat lunch yet."

"Perfect timing! I can show ya the cafeteria while we grab somethin' to eat. It's the large entrance just ahead of us-." The moment Lavi and Nao walked through two large, open doors loud popping sounds bombarded them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" an immense group of people screamed.

"Woah!" Nao jumped, completely taken by surprised. "Ah. Who's birthday?"

"Your's and Lavi's, dummy!" Lenalee laughed as she walked up to both of them, popping a birthday cap on each of their heads. "I was surprised! To think you and Lavi had the same birthday!"

"Uhhhh… Oh! Today's August 10th!" Nao stated.

"Ahhhhh. I completely forgot!" Lavi declared slapping his head.

"No way! What type of people forget their own birthdays?" Lenalee looked completely bewildered at the two.

"Idiots like them, it seems," Allen laughed.

"Hey!" Both Lavi and Nao shouted.

"Well either way, I need to give you two your presents from everyone!" Lenalee turned around to grab something off the table nearby. Nao's heart leaped at the word present, it's been such a long time since she received one.

"Here!" Lenalee handed something to both Nao and Lavi. "A personalized mug for Nao and a new jacket for Lavi!"

Lavi put on the jacket from Lenalee enthusiastically. "No way! This looks so cool!"

"You look so cool in it!" Allen complimented.

"Thanks, guys!"

Nao took the coffee mug from Lenalee, cradling it close to her. "Thank you Lenalee and everyone!" Nao's eyes glistened, and before she knew it she felt something rolling down her cheeks.

"Huh? Ah! Nao! Are you okay?" Lenalee asked worriedly.

"Is something wrong? Ah- Don't cry!" Allen panicked.

"Huh?" Nao wiped the tears off her face. "Um. I don't know why… It's just… It's been such a long time since I got a present…"

Lenalee and Allen looked at each other smiled. "We're all family here, Nao. All of us from the Black Order."

Nao nodded, drying the remainder of her tears. "Thank you."

"Here," Lavi handed a drink to Nao. "Happy birthday, Nao," Lavi congratulated with a large grin.

"Happy birthday to you too, Lavi!" Nao laughed.

"Alright! So to Nao and Lavi's birthday, and Nao becoming part of our family…," Allen raised his drink high in the air with everyone else in the cafeteria.

"CHEERS!"

 **A/N XP I'm so dead. Sorry I uploaded so late! But I was able to get in before the 12 am mark :D**

 **Also yup it's actually me and Lavi's birthday so HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAVIIIII 3 (imsosorryimlatepleaseforgivemeeeeee)**


End file.
